


The Whipping Dog

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Balem successfully takes Jupiter's inheritance, Caine lastly barters his own life to spare Jupiter's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whipping Dog

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE

“Kindness?” Balem whispered from the side of the manufacturing plant just above the vitality-serum's distillery, a hundred human lives per ounce steadily bleeding through a pipe and steadily winding along through many different turbines, he counted to himself the rate for which he could simply pluck lives from where they stood and bottle them for the galactic elites' enjoyments, from behind radiated the familiar heat and anger so much so that he could harness such energy and sell for a few thousand credits; he then recalled Jupiter Jones' suspended form still awaiting harvesting, he said quietly, “Is it not 'kindness' enough that She is still alive?” 

“She is just waiting for her vitality to be collected and bought, Balem,” Caine half-snarled from behind Balem whom seemed as if to take no notice of his presence, even as he was held within the grasp of two reptilian guardsmen, he stood bare with only his insulated jumpsuit and pants, they had taken his boots and his portable control device after Jupiter signed over her estate and planets – though angered beyond comprehension, he saw by the bruises on her arm that she was forced and Balem's slight smile of their loss, as a last mercy for Jupiter, Caine continued, “Jupiter is more than a simple human. I'm willing to bargain for her life.” 

“An Abrasax does not do something so menial and low-strung,” Balem whispered as if too unwilling to waste words on the lycan-splice, Caine wished nothing more than to tear the Abrasax bastard's throat out and rid the galaxy of such a poisonous immortal, he dropped his head as Jupiter was pushed along a conveyor of the see-through flooring where Balem inspected the crop before personally approving for the final process, his head snapped up in intrest, “What would you have that I am in need of, lycan?” 

“I willingly submit myself to you, Balem – first born and head of the house of Abrasax,” he answered, just then Balem turned away from the window to his body, possibly wondering if he were telling the truth and when he would go completely feral as his nature dictated – surprised that the guards had taken their scaly claws off of his arms, he knelt upon one knee and bowed his head in submission, the words became stubborn to be said and given life, yet onward he spoke of a promise not yet agreed upon, “I give you my name, my titles, my wealth and possessions.” 

“You can do better than that, lycan,” his ears twitched against the barely-concealed sneer in Balem's voice, once more the urge became too much for his aching muscles to bear without bending to his core-creation's will, his teeth ached from a pain which only the sheathing of blood and flesh could soothe, his bones felt the magnetic pull of his battle-stance, and still Balem spoke low as if mimicking the sound of empty passionless wind through the atmosphere of a freshly-harvested planet, “What else might you have that I can amuse myself with?” 

“My life,” he choked, throat constricting from agitation and agony, just in the barest and so faintly he felt in control of himself, he thought only of Jupiter in her state of helplessness while his mouth ground from his lips almost in a fit of rage, “My life is mine to give and I bestow it unto you, your majesty.” 

“Are you so easily conquered for my annoyance, lycan? The bore of such dramatics without theatrics,” his gaze shot from the floor once more at the sound of Balem's flat tone and the quiet flutter of the royal's falling dark doublet, he only watched in awe, forgetting his anger as Balem dropped each precious metallic wrist-cuff and high golden collar until they were nearly equally clothed, “Come, I expect more than your words to assure my victory.” 

Caine stood as the two guards parted, he raised his fists as Balem only held out a hand while the other lay tucked behind his tall form, as if insulting his military training, the Abrasax bastard haughtily half-bowed as a person of low standing does when addressing a royal, no longer able to take the pain in his mouth or in his very DNA, Caine closed the distance and before stopping himself, his fist struck emptily at Balem's face as the royal took hold of his wrist and swept a leg beneath his knees while the right hand came to rest on his throat, effectively throwing him off balance and straight into the ground. He rolled out from beneath unto all fours where he stood from the floor, again putting up his fists, the rising pressure of his head on his spine protested sharply from the decisive blow Balem dealt on his upper spine, the floor already felt as if it were air and the pounding in his head were growing heavier and more demanding the longer he stood, never once taking the Abrasax family for anything other than social butterflies (no offense to splice-butterflies), he rolled forward, catching the change in Balem's stance for a low sweeping kick, he stood himself up on an arm, narrowly missing the booted heel hurdling toward his chest. 

Rolling aside as Balem again swept low to the floor and again with the opposite foot again clipping Caine in the shoulder, he fell unto his back only to kip up to his toes in direct contact with Balem, his upper body dipped backwards as his arm caught against the ground, catching himself before he could feel the full force of Balem's spiraling punch, Caine struck out with his leg and cut emptily at the unoccupied air where Balem once stood, again with his other leg he took crescent strikes, landing on vacant grounds, he wove his upper body away as Balem took a running start at his body and half-turned with an elbow to Caine's head. There was not enough air between the two that they could keep dodging, enough then that Balem had finally ducked an overestimated shot and instantly struck four times at Caine's exposed back, once on the upper spine, once in each shoulder blade and finally in the center spine, hot agony exploded on Caine's skin, he had an even harder time not controlling himself, his hands strained for the pleasure of snapping bones into dust, his teeth ached for the sensation of tearing flesh and his tongue called for blood, yet his mind quelled all urges with the sense that if he were to kill or humiliate Balem, then Jupiter would be as good as dead by his own hands. 

His body bristled from the flood of anger drowning the bruises on his back in a tide of insatiable fury, he stole forward several steps and leaped over a knee aimed at his midsection, his body pirouetting in the air as first his left arm hammered near Balem's chest and his right fist hooked forward at Balem's head, upon both feet he matched the Abrasax bastard step for step, his body dropping and right foot taking a low sweep as Balem darted aside, his left foot following the right and slamming hard into the ground, he rolled backwards on one hand, his legs kicking out to the royal and catching the hard thuds of two arms guarding against both blows. 

Balem's foot struck down against his chest, he snapped forward from the strike, landing on his feet as Balem whispered in a disdainful huff, “You bore me, lycan. Do you wish Jupiter dead so badly?” 

Anger ignited, he growled, teeth bared, Caine spun back, his elbow aimed at Balem's abdomen which would cut off air circulation for a while, but missed after Balem slipped just out of his reach, he charged after only to again make the same mistake of exposing his entire left after blocking another of Balem's knee-strikes, the royal took advantage by throwing a fist first into Caine's left thigh, once in the rib and twice in the chest, he relented falling back unto the floor, he rolled unto his hunches and let loose a roar he had not heard since his birth. 

Cold, green mirthless fire burned in Balem's eyes as Caine crept forward, gradually picking up speed as the royal's voice shook from joy, “I knew I could bring the animal out of you, lycan. It only needed a helping hand.” 

Caine struck wildly in blind fury, in any way to disable Balem whom only dodged or darted past with relative ease, his mind no longer recognized his frantic thoughts of Jupiter and saving her life, all he could think was to kill Balem, to make the royal hurt and suffer as no mortal nor immortal had before endured, such thoughts of delicious cries and agonized shouts made the lycan side of Caine all the more thirsty for death, Balem kept within reach only just before his hands or legs could render the royal helpless, he lashed out wherever a piece of Balem was available. 

“Jupiter would never survive a day with that temper of yours', lycan,” Balem whispered, easily slipping out from beneath a high kick which morphed into a rolling flurry of paired strikes and flowing hits he narrowly escaped, he sneered visibly as they came face to face for only a second, “I wonder how you would have killed her majesty.” 

“By first gashing her throat,” Balem stepped aside as Caine charged towards him, first taking a hold of the lycan's throat and once more pronouncing the pain behind Caine's head with the back of his hand, he pushed the anger-blind lycan forward unto the floor, watching as the lycan reverted to his heels and again ran at him, “Or by bleeding her dry.” 

Caine roared as he jumped away from the hammer-like fist hurdling through the air past his right shoulder, which then swept lower to his abdomen, Balem ducked back and struck Caine's legs out from under, nearly high on his own euphoric victory, he said waveringly, “Certainly with more excitement and creativity than how I ended her first life.” 

Caine tore himself from the floor, his head pounding and his bruises throbbing beneath his skin, his lycan side snarling beneath his human guise, he ran alas toward Balem whom only watched, his arm taking a swipe from Balem's fine shirt and shredding the fabric, in all his years as both a splice in the Aegis's duty and a galactic soldier on the front for hire, his mind registered only one thing which was beaten into his head since his creation 'Protect Her Majesty Ceres Abrasax', the irrevocable order was the one reason he was alive and continued to breathe a mortal's breath, lastly having his overshot strike turned against himself and causing him to be held on the floor, Balem hissed against his ear, “Yield.” 

He squirmed, his teeth snapping against Balem's retreating face, the royal's palm smashed his face harder down upon the floor, his arm twisted higher unto his back, the pain ripped through him yet he heard and registered only the threat on the Queen Ceres Abrasax's life – the dauphin and dauphine of the Abrasax family were secondary to Ceres Abrasax, he snarled as Balem shouted into his ear, “Yield before your proprietor, splice-scum!” 

“-or your Queen dies,” Balem hissed almost sensually, Cain stilled the moment the floor seemed as if to disappear and beneath became clear, he lay transfixed and still trapped beneath Balem, below lay Jupiter Jones still suspended upon an anti-gravity gurney, her form floated between another guard and the rat-splice as they were in the process of connecting her to an array of electrodes and tubes for extracting her life-essence – Caine's mind broke through the veil of his lycan-side's anger, “Do you submit, lycan?” 

“Completely, your Majesty,” he answered without thinking, his body lost all traces of tension, he lay lax beneath Balem, the delirious wrath within him subsiding into a dull scream inside of his head, Caine hardly winced as a blade tore his clothing from his body, leaving a sweaty husk still providing him with a shred of decency, everything seemed empty and pointless until Jupiter's form was pulled away to obscurity, possibly to safety, he dared not ask lest he lose control over his feral DNA once more, he only repeated tepidly, “Completely, I am at your disposal.” 

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched Balem's hungry gaze scrape his skin to the bone, laying him bare in the simplistic complexity of a whore's wet hole, Caine was beyond the sense of humiliation, he was far more relieved of Jupiter's well being than able to deal with the outcome which was at the moment not in his favor, his freed arms fell to his side as Balem tore apart his slitted jumpsuit, just then the royal's voice became a hoarse shout above his prone body, “Leave Us! Or would You rather be Next?!” 

The floor swallowed both guards and Caine's rat-splice attendant until only their two forms remained unmoved within the elongated halls wrought of golden walls and dark velvet curtains, the smooth flooring was cool against Caine's cheek and palms as Balem tore at his slit jumpsuit, shredding each weave of cloth away until he lay bare and exposed to the Abrasax bastard's gaze, and Balem spoke low without remaining traces of having lost his temper, “Splice stock number two-one-one-two; this was a particularly 'sturdy' and 'multifactorial', until now 'troublesome' pedigree of Splice.” 

Caine had heard the story before of his Clone-father whom was not only a Human of the Elite Class, he was also a science officer and Chief Genetic Engineer, he knew he was made half from Icarus's DNA and the other from his most loyal pet wolf – he also heard that the stock called Project Number 2112 was doomed for the next three generations of splice to 2115, and Caine just so happened to have been made from the ill-fated stock from a millennium after it was discontinued and destroyed – Caine knew he was made simply for a quick illegal sale as a laborer-slave and not for his current occupation as a headhunter and ex para-military, as if hearing his thoughts Balem whispered, “Supposedly, most of you did not heed orders and became the royal infantry to guard Her Majesty Ceres Abrasax, also inheriting your cursed father's obsession with my mother. What a splendid job you've done your lineage, two-one-one-two.” 

“Your clone-father Icarus D'oorine was so enamored with my mother that he thwarted my first attempt murdering Her and my Father a millennium past, at the cost of his own mortal life,” Balem hissed, Caine lay unaffected beneath the royal's touches; he also knew of the conspiracy of the two Abrasax dauphins had hatched against their ruling parents, he also recalled the historical notes of how his Clone-father had rescued both Emperor Abrasax and Empress Ceres from the timed-explosion of deadly viperous spores of a unique strain, lastly being hailed a hero by the Abrasax Empire galaxies over until only the two Abrasax dauphins and the lone dauphine remained, in which they firstly tainted and demoralized the history of Icarus D'oorine until it seemed Icarus was the one whom attempted at taking both the Emperor and Empress' life, the same way as they had once called their parents 'Emperor' and 'Empress' which was now 'Queen' or 'Her Majesty' – Caine visibly shuddered as Balem's fingernails raked and stabbed the center of each bruise, “What a long line of famed two-one-one-two's you've been bred from, lycan. There is a certain pride I feel for taming the foretold 'Progressively Feral Bloodline'. 

“Icarus once had hair the hue of oblivion, eyes the color of midnight blue and skin tanned by the Eurelthian sun. You are nothing like your Clone-father,” Caine felt the warm breath of Balem on his neck, the royal's long fingers grabbing both of his nether cheeks and parting the round thickness until he flushed from the air entering his lower orifice, he knew this type of caress, his legion leader Stinger Apini had once touched him in such a way – it had been far too long that he experienced the sensation, before venturing any further Balem withdrew from him completely and spread him open in full view, “I find the sight of you far more of a threat than the source of pleasure.” 

Without further warning, an acute stab emptied his mind of all thought, thoroughly pausing his breath and stilling his lax body further, the unbearable pressure worsened at the place below his tailbone, a strained groan wretched from his throat from behind his grit-teeth as he realized with finality that the area, which throbbed from a pronounced dull pain, began cleaving his body in half, as if he were slowly descending upon an unforgiving object. He recalled Stinger's single digit snugly wedged within his walls, the cool finger was comfortable if not pleasantly stretching him to the point of pain, yet he felt as if his body were being manipulated against his mind, his senses both experiencing the smallest burn and the strange sensation of knuckles brushing his nerves within, lastly ending with the fingertip curling against his knot of nerves concentrated beneath his navel, yet what he experienced with his legion leader Stinger was mutual and in the slightest an act of love without reprieve. 

Currently, all he received were the sensations of cruelty enacted upon his willing flesh by his own choice, by the sounds Balem emitted above him, he knew by the falling and rising pitch that the royal enjoyed his body thoroughly, stabbing in and pulling out before he could swallow a mouthful of air, his forehead ground into the floor to distract him from the ever-increasing pressure behind his testicles, as if an arm were reaching into his body and pulling at his spine, twisting each nerve strand in succession. The strained sounds held within his chest came whittling from behind his lips, broken, unable to be contained any longer than he could endure the torment of Balem's cruelty, he understood that only by his submission that Jupiter would be unharmed and likely able to see her first millennium without being murdered – Caine endured nearly silently, his eyes knit in desperation and leaking tears of both relief for Jupiter's well-being and for his own onslaught of anguish, he barely withstood the first thrust as a pair of hands grasped unto his hips, melding comfortably against his skin and for a moment he thought that the thumbs had brushed soothing circles along his hip bones, did he mistake that notion all too horribly for afterward he gasped as Balem dug his fingernails into his skin, imprinting bruising welts as his hands became fists at the sides of his head. 

“It is an honor, lycan,” Balem hissed, snaking a tongue into Caine's ear as he once more gasped from the particularly brutal thrust; for a man whom seemed moreover the epitome of self-serving, futile in movement and feeble in strength – Balem was strangely limber and unfaltering as he braced unknowingly for the steadily increasing entry and exit, which pulled him inside and out, the burn subsiding a touch only to come back tenfold upon entry, “Truly, you were meant to be my domesticated fauna.” 

The significance of Balem's words weighed heavily upon his mind, even more than the situation at hand; Caine faintly felt himself rising off the flooring, his knees pulled tightly together as his upper body lay in a heap of pulsing fatigue, so greatly became the stab of agony that every heartbeat radiated throughout his limbs, ending where Balem's organ began, he knew he was stretched lewdly over the royal's cock, he knew his flesh was parted in a blood-engorged circlet and fitted around a length far too wide and long to contain. It then happened, his inner walls tore, a substance far thicker and seemingly oily seeped to cover Balem's cock, hearing the royal's light chuckle came as a surprise, he glanced over his shoulder incredulously, questioning what Balem had found so amusing of their positions pressed against one another, once feeling the strongest sensation which blocked out all sensory of needles stabbing into his body, it also became clear that he was leaking from between his legs and betwixt their two conjoined bodies, hot fluids leaked and dribbled down between his thighs until the thick liquids pooled at his knees, thoroughly sopping his calves and inner thighs with the clear substance. 

“Having fun now, are we?” Balem leaned down, the long upper body curling over his cowering form, the slim chest touching upon his bowed spine and tensed shoulders, strands of ginger brushed his brow, whisking the sweat away as he curled unto himself from the liquid ecstasy lighting his skin in sparks and running through his veins in waves, Balem bit into the fleshy lobe of his ear merely as an afterthought, the whisper became but a low and deep tone, “You have the makings of a very Loyal dog.” 

“I will enjoy training you greatly,” Balem again bit his ear at the cartilaginous tip, the supple tongue licking as he loosed a breathy moan as the dam of his will broke and he alas gave fully into Balem's control, the beast hidden in the guise of his human side disappeared until only the human stood compliant and willing within Balem's hold – Caine squirmed underneath Balem, his spine twisting as his hips rotated, he groaned as Balem wrapped his arms around his waist and ground deeper at the bundle of nerves nestled within “Most certainly the compliance of a bitch.” 

At the last realization, Caine moaned his high-pitched cry as release ripped through his body, seizing his muscles in spasms of twisted positions, he tightened around Balem's cock, wringing out thick spurts of cum until drops began seeping from the quivering crevices of skin still wrapped closely about the pulsing cock within him, his own stickiness came in a steady stream, emptying him of all his opposition, he could only gasp his answer, “As you wish, your Highness.” 

Little did he know that Jupiter was already emptied of her memories and that soon, she would be hailed as Queen once more, Caine would be tucked away in the recesses of Balem's sleep-quarters for His Imperial Highness's next usage.

**Author's Note:**

> just playing with this pairing gives me the shivers... X)  
> in the film, Balem was less than graceful & got his ass kicked by Jupiter - yes, i saw, but after watching the 'Matrix'...yea, my brain ran away with the story.


End file.
